Trapped!
by Yue Sai
Summary: Albus, along with the other staff members, thought it would be funny to trap Minerva and Severus in a room. What will happen as they sit to watch the show? Just a one-shot with some fluff, hope you enjoy! Sequel is up now!


**Author's note: just a one shot that I thought of. Hope you love/hate or anything in between, this story. I do not own any of the characters, just the situation. Takes place in Harry's third year.**

The entire staff sat down in the staff room as they got themselves comfortable for the show. The muggle studies teacher, Charity, brought in some popcorn.

"This is really good." commented Pomona Sprout.

"Yes, but this will be even better." replied Rolanda. Professor Lupin walked into the crowded staff room as he wondered why they were all sitting around starring at something that he could not see. As he got closer he saw that part of the staff room wall was changed into glass as there was something on the other side of the glass that he had not expected.

"Oh good you're here Remus, just in time." exclaimed Professor Flitwick.

"Shh, they're starting to wake up." whispered Madame Pince.

"Oh, I have a bad feeling about this." said Madame Pomfrey as she clutched her stomach. "They'd kill us if they knew what we did."

"Which is why we agreed that we won't tell them." reminded Septima.

"But can't they see us?" asked Poppy.

"Oh Merlin no, if they could see us, then they'd surely try to kill us. Good thing we took their wands from each other." replied Pomona laughing.

Madame Pomfrey sighed. "I hope they just don't kill each other."

"Yeah there's the spirit Poppy, they'll kill each other before they even get to kill us!" exclaimed Rolanda as she patted Poppy on the back, but it didn't settle her nerves. Remus Lupin now got curious as he wondered who the hell they were talking about.

"This is great." said Sybil Trelawney as she clapped her hand excitedly. "How did you come up with the idea Headmaster Dumbledore?" To Remus's surprise Dumbledore was standing right behind him.

"Oh I had a feeling, plus I thought we'd all need a laugh nowadays." answered Dumbledore with the familiar twinkle in his eyes. "Remus please take a seat somewhere, or you might fall over laughing, I know I will." Now Remus grew very curious. He got closer to the glass wall and then he found out who they were talking about. This was going to be good.

Minerva stirred awake. Her head throbbed as she felt like someone had hit her hard on the back of the head. She tried to remember the last thing that happened to her. She was walking down the halls. Yes that was it. She was walking to Dumbledore's office. He had to see her urgently is what the letter told her. When she rounded a corner she then remembered a sharp pain had surged through her head and now she was here. She then heard moaning from across the room as she jolted up only causing the throbbing pain in her head to get worse. She then scowled as she saw who it was. The body on the other side of the room was in a heap of dark black robes, and she knew right away it was Severus Snape.

Severus woke up with a pain in his side. He tried to remember what happened. It all came rushing back to him. He was going to Dumbledore's office when he saw a red beam of light hurtling towards him. It was too late as he was struck in the side. Now he was here, or where ever here was. He then heard an irate witch yelling at him from the other side of the room. She was the last person he wanted to hear from right now.

"Severus, get up!" she ordered him. He only turned his head to the side so it was facing her, but he made no attempts to get up.

"What is it woman?" he barked at her. She was clutching her head as if it were in pain and he wondered if they were set up. It had to be a set up.

"Where are we?" she asked now looking around. Severus slowly pushed himself in an upright position as he looked around. They were in an empty room as he was lying on a waxed chestnut wood floor. The walls were left completely bare of mirrors, pictures, paintings as it was painted a warm honey gold, and unfortunately it was windowless.

"What makes you think I know?" he replied dripping with sarcasm.

"This isn't the time to be sarcastic." she scolded.

"When is it ever?" he asked. Minerva ignored his comment and continued to look around. There wasn't a door anywhere. She went to reach for her wand, but she found that it wasn't there.

"Do you have your wand?" she questioned. He smirked as he went to reach for it in his robes, but found that it wasn't there. Frantically he patted himself down trying to find it, but he didn't. She gave him an amused look.

"No." he answered. "Do you have yours?"

"Unfortunately, no, I don't, that's why I asked. What were you doing before you got here?"

"I was going to Dumbledore's."

"You were going to Albus's?"

"Yes, that's what I said isn't it?" he smirked.

"But I was going to Albus's before I got stuck here!" she yelled, and then his eyes widened in realization.

"That bastard!" they said in unison.

"Opps, looks like they caught on." laughed Dumbledore. The others looked at Dumbledore smiling.

"I'd watch your back Dumbledore. They're never going to forget this." warned Rolanda.

"I know."

"Why would he be doing this to us?" questioned Minerva as she laid her back against the wall.

"Does he have to have a reason to do anything?" replied Severus sarcastically. "Man this is worse than when he forced me to play truth or dare at his party."

She looked as him in disbelief, but at the same time amused as she scoffed, "You played truth or dare?"

"Yes and please don't remind me of it."

"What'd you do?" she asked as she stifled a laugh, but didn't bother trying to hide her curiosity.

"Nothing that you haven't done with him?" he retorted.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It's supposed to mean that everyone knows that something is going on between you two!" he replied as it was his turn to smirk.

"There is nothing going on between Albus and I."

"Then why are you the only one who calls him Albus?"

"I call him Albus because he's my best friend, but that doesn't mean I'm his secret wife or whatever you were thinking!"

"I was thinking mistress actually." He smirked as she glared at him.

"What you and Minerva were never together?" asked Pomona as she found it hard to believe.

"No we were never together. She was my student, and the age difference is too tremendous." Dumbledore confessed. Everyone was surprised since they thought surely they were together.

"So you're saying through all the years you've been together with him, you've never shagged?"

"Severus," she yelled, "that is none of your business, and no we did not!"

"But you wanted to?"

"Ew no, he's over hundred fifty, and we're friends."

"So that's a no?" Severus kept on questioning her as he enjoyed seeing how furious she was with him.

"Yes that's a no you pervert." she yelled.

"Oh, I'm a pervert?"

"Don't talk to me." she said as she turned her back to him.

"Oh that's real mature." he said sarcastically, but she didn't respond. She was infuriating and acting childish for the first time he's ever known her. She abruptly got up and started to pace around.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm looking for a way out."

"Why am I that unpleasant to be around?"

"Yes you are."

"Well sorry that I'm not the laughing all day, frolic through flowers, or soft hearted kind of guy to be around."

"You should be sorry." she snapped, and he scowled.

"Well you're no picnic in the park either." He retorted as she turned around to face him with her hands on her hips.

"Oh, and what am I Severus?"

"Oh this is getting good." replied Rolanda.

"I don't think he should answer that." laughed Filius.

"Yes, but it's true. She can be nice and all, but when she's mad, she's no picnic in the park." agreed Pomona.

Dumbledore nodded as he agreed too, "Indeed."

"Shh, I think he's going to say something." hushed Madame Pince.

"Well for starters, your temper is worse than a dragon, you never let your hair down, and you talk to everyone like they're children."

"I only talk to you like you're a child." she retorted, and Severus now stood up despite the pain on his side.

"I am not a child. It's been nearly twenty years since I was your student."

"Yes, and sadly you never matured." she was now smirking. He stormed towards her stopping only a few inches away, and she didn't flinch at all, but only stood there defiantly. They stared at each other for a long time. Her green emerald eyes looked deep in his dark muddy brown ones as there was fire in both of them. He made a sudden movement as he punch the wall that was beside her head. She didn't flinch like he wanted her to. Instead all she did was raise her eyebrow in a patronizing way.

"Did that make you feel tough, or manly?" she asked and then moved past him. "They were neither, as it was only a sign of your childish temper."

"Oh that's harsh." commented Dumbledore now smiling. Poppy let out her breath in relief as she hadn't realized she was holding it in.

"There you see Poppy, he wasn't going to hit her." assured Rolanda. Everyone else let out their breaths too since they thought he was surely going to strike her.

"Well now they're just staring at each other." said Sybil as she had obviously lost interest.

Dumbledore smiled as he took out his wand, "Then let's turn up the heat, shall we?"

Minerva sat down in a corner of the room as Severus sat at the furthest one away from her. They wouldn't dare look at each other or speak for that matter. He was so infuriating, and to try to make her fear him like that was unforgivable. They had a definition for the other. Severus to Minerva was an over larged greasy bat on steroids. Minerva to Snape was an insufferable old hag who hadn't had sex in years. The room was getting unbearably hot. There was a fireplace in the room as it unleashed heat waves on the two poor victims. Severus felt like he was going to start to sweat. He took off his outer robes as he looked over to Minerva who was doing the same. Minerva looked over at him to find that he was looking at her.

"What are you starting at?" she snapped.

"Nothing worth that's looking at." He retorted. She huffed and then looked away. Severus wished he hadn't worn his black turtle neck as he pulled at the fabric uncomfortably. He wished he hadn't worn black at all since the color attracts heat. She on the other hand wore a green simple dress that showed off her curves. He looked at her shocked. 'And all day she hid that under those ridiculous teaching robes' he thought.

"You're starring again." she said as she caught his eyes. Snape change his definition of Minerva. She was an insufferable attractive woman. Merlin damn her he thought.

"I was not." He lied as he looked away. She rolled her eyes. The heat still kept on resonating through the room as Severus wanted to take his turtle neck off, but he wouldn't dare with her in the room. She saw his suffering as she smirked in amusement.

"Are you a little warm there, Severus?" she asked as he shot her a dirty look. "It is getting quite hot in here."

"Obviously." he sneered. They then sat silently again as the heat continued to rise. Minerva started to fan herself with her hand.

"Are you hot?" he asked as he noticed her fanning herself.

"What do you think?" she replied sarcastically.

"Yes." he murmured to himself.

"Oh they're getting me hot just by looking at them. How hot is it in there?" asked Poppy as she didn't want them to pass out from the heat.

"It's reaching about ninety degrees now." Dumbledore answered as he looked at his wand.

"Maybe you should cool it down." suggested Poppy.

"No, are you kidding me? Severus is bound to take off his turtleneck soon and Minerva might take something off too, though I don't know what it could be without taking off the dress entirely." rambled Rolanda as she pondered the possibilities.

"Yes Rolanda is right. If we start decreasing the heat then they'll know someone is tampering with the temperature, and then they'll figure out someone has to be watching them." agreed Flitwick.

"Yes, but we all know how stubborn they are. They'll pass out from the heat before they take off any clothing that would reveal themselves." Poppy protested.

"No, I think Rolanda and Flitwick are right, if they pass out then I will lower the heat, but until then I shall keep the heat as it is." Dumbledore replied.

"Turn away." ordered Minerva as she started to hyperventilate. Severus looked concerned, but he didn't dare go near her.

"Just turn around!" she yelled and he did what he was told. He then heard the ripping of fabric as Minerva's breathing got better, but not back to normal. She was undeniably over heated as the dress wasn't helping.

"Thank you." she said.

"Can I turn around?" he asked apprehensively.

"No!" she answered quickly.

"What, so you get to strip down and I don't?" he asked furiously as he was just as overheated as she was.

"Fine I'll turn around, but don't you turn around. Just take off what you want, but don't turn around." she repeated, and Severus nodded. She turned her back to him as he happily took off his turtle neck revealing his pale scared skin.

"Thank you." he said as he turned his head over to look over his shoulder. He saw that she was in a loose cotton slip and he thought it was safe enough to take off his pants as well. Minerva heard the zipper go down as she wondered if he was actually taking off his pants. Severus was now down to his light black boxer as the heat now didn't feel so present anymore. It had grown comfortable.

"Hot bode." complimented Rolanda as she looked at Severus. "I wonder how he got so many scars."

"Yeah and she's not bad either." added Pomona. Flitwick nodded in agreement.

"Why so quiet Remus?" asked Pomona as she looked at him to see that he wasn't watching.

"I just don't have anything to say. I mean it doesn't feel right to spy on two professors when they're in that state." replied Remus.

"Are you happy now?" Poppy asked Rolanda irritated. "Minerva almost suffocated and suffered from heat stroke."

"Oh yes I am, look at that body Poppy!" Rolanda exclaimed. "It's muscular and chiseled, and who knew either of them had that kind of body. Minerva for her age looks better than I do, and that's saying something."

"I thought you were older Ro, so I don't get your point." Pomona interjected.

"That's not the pointed." Rolanda snapped as she was a bit flustered. "The point is, is that Minerva doesn't look bad for her age, and Severus is just wow."

"Thanks for the details Ro, but we already established that a few minutes ago." Pomona said a bit irritated.

"Yes, but Rolanda is right." Septima interjected. "The potion master is hot." Charity laughed and continued to eater her popcorn.

"Thank you." Rolanda said as she held her head high haughtily.

"It got considerably cooler in here. I wonder why." said Minerva as she didn't feel hot anymore, but yet her face was still flushed from the heat. Severus agreed.

"Yes it is cooler, I wouldn't be surprised if Dumbledore was watching us right now and trying to get us to strip down by turning up the heat. That sick bastard."

Minerva laughed. "Yes, what a sight, the two strictest Professors of Hogwarts strip down."

"No, I'm serious." he said as he turned around to face her, but her back was still turned. He looked at her again as he caught a red scar that went from the top of her left shoulder down to her elbow.

"How'd you get that scar?" he asked. She turned furiously at him.

"You're looking at me again!" she yelled only to catch her voice in her throat as she saw that Severus was in nothing but boxers. "Wow Severus, those are a lot of scars. Are they from your death eater days?"

"Yes, the dark lord likes to take out his anger on his followers sometimes." he said as he turned back around.

"Oh, I'm sorry." she said quietly as she turned around.

"I don't need your pity." he snapped.

"I don't pity you." she retorted with the same fierceness as she tried to think of the words of how she felt. "It's more like empathy."

"So you're saying you think you understand me?"

"No, not fully, but I can relate."

"How could you possibly relate to me?"

"I was an auror before I was a professor, and fought in two wars. This is my third as this is your second. I've seen many people like you who have traveled down the wrong path, and then realize they were wrong. I almost traveled down the wrong path." she admitted as her voice grew quiet as she talked about the last part.

"You, the do-gooder?" he scoffed.

"Yes, and I regret it, but I survived and I'm the right path aren't I? I think that's all that matters now." she sighed, and they grew very quiet. Severus thought about it. She was the only person who didn't look at him in pity, and was the only one who defied him. Minerva was also the only one who spent time with him. Sometimes on Fridays he would go to her chambers to play chess since she complained how drafty the dungeons were. His definition of Minerva changed once more. She was an insufferable attractive woman, who is undoubtedly and irritably right, though he would never admit it to her. He liked their bickering and hoped she liked them too. What was he thinking? He was thinking like a person who was about to fall for the worst woman imaginable. No not the worst woman, he took that back. He was falling for the perfect woman who would never fall for him, yes that was better.

"So is that why you're the only one who talks to me?" he asked her.

"Why, do not a lot of people talk to you?" she questioned even though she knew no one liked to talk to him. He was always reserved and liked to be alone.

"No they don't, and I prefer it that way." he answered.

"Oh I know you do."

"But yet you still talk to me?"

"Yes because you know Severus, everyone needs at least one person to run to." she sighed. "You know I have the irritating feeling that we're being watched."

"Yes they're probably having a riot." he smirked as he turned to face her again as she turned at the same time to face him. "I think we should give them a show they'll never forget."

"I think it's already unforgettable, but if you insists." she shrugged her shoulder which caused the strap of her slip to slid off her shoulder. She acted like she hadn't noticed, but he knew she did. He slowly got to his feet as he moved towards her. She sat where she was as she waited for him.

"Oh Merlin, you don't think?" Pomona started to say, but everyone else silenced her. It was too good of a part to be interrupted. Even Remus Lupin was watching now.

He knelt in front of her as he looked into her green eyes to see if she wanted him to stop, but there was playfulness and life in them as a smile had curled on her lips. Not a confident or cocky one, but a sincere one. His hands moved to her cheek as his fingers brushed lightly against it feeling the softness and warmth. She moved her hands up to his chest. She wasn't pushing him away like he expected her to, but instead it was more in curiosity as she felt his muscles. Her hands were tender and caring and he watched as she used her fingers to softly trace his scars.

Now it was his turn to make his move as he moved his hands towards her hair. He carefully removed the pins that restrained the soft silky dark locks of hers. She shook her head from side to side as she let the tendrils cascade down her back. He looked again into her eyes and this time they weren't playful as they weren't playing anymore. It turned to out to be serious as he saw affection and love in them now. He needed her, and before he knew it he drew her in and kissed her. Her lips were soft against his. He deepened the kiss as he pressed harder against her lips. She allowed him in as she opened her mouth and immediately he could taste jasmine tea. It was predictable of her, and she could feel him laugh against her.

"What's so funny?" she asked once she broke away.

"Nothing, just that you taste like tea." he replied and before she could retort he kissed her again telling her that he didn't mind. He breathed her scent deeply as it was sweet lavender and he was intoxicated by it. She drew him in closer to her as she wrapped her arms around his back and felt his shoulder blades beneath her fingers. She lightly scratched at the skin as it caused him to moan. He moved his hand to the hem of her loose slip and ran his hand up her thigh and he continued his journey until he successfully moved her on top of him.

"I think it's a good time to go." said Remus as he started his departure and others followed him. They knew that tomorrow they could joke with the two professors with the I-know-what-you-did-last-night joke.

"Agreed." Dumbledore said as with a flick of his wand the glass wall had disappeared and turned back to its normal state and in the room where Severus and Minerva were left in appeared a door, but they were too busy at the moment to notice.

**Author's note: Hehe, hope you guys enjoyed this little one-shot as it was fun to write. Got the idea and had to write it, but I promise I will stop thinking of other stories and for now, and continue on my other four that I'm still working on. Flames and all that other stuff are welcomed.**


End file.
